1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine idle speed control device for an internal combustion engine provided with an automatic transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for controlling the idle speed appropriately when the automatic transmission from a non-traveling range to a traveling range.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-280398 discloses a technology regarding an engine provided with an automatic transmission in which the actual engine speed is adjusted toward a target idle speed based on the difference between the actual engine speed and the target idle speed by feedback controlling the air quantity. The engine is configured such that when the automatic transmission is shifted from a non-traveling range (e.g., the N range) to a traveling range (e.g., the D range), the target idle speed is lowered in two stages.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine idle speed control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.